A BOND
by Beatrix Byun
Summary: [REPOST/CHAPTER 2 UPDATE!] Baekhyun, Luhan, dan Kyungsoo terikat sebuah persahabatan yang rumit. Semua dipertaruhkan disini. Keluarga dan Cinta. Semua dikorbankan untuk keutuhan persahabatan. Mereka harus membayar mahal untuk itu. GS! OTP: CHANBAEK/ HUNHAN/ KAISOO. Cast akan bertambah sesuai jalan cerita.
1. Chapter 1 : Prolog

Prolog

Tittle : A Bond

Cast :

Xi ( Byun ) Baekhyun

Xi Luhan

Do Kyungsoo

Other Cast :

All Member EXO

Genre : Family, Romance, Friendship, School Llife, Drama.

Leght : Chaptered

Summary : " Baekhyunnie~ Luhannie~ mulai sekarang kalian akan mempunyai teman. Apa kalian senang? " " Benarkah appa? Kami sangat senang. " " Hai Namaku Luhan. " " Namaku Baekhyun. Kami adalah saudara kembar. Siapa namamu? " " Namaku Kyungsoo. " " Semoga kita akan selalu bersama ne? " " Ne! "

Warning : Genderswicth, Typo, Alur Campuran, Bahasa Campuran, Offical Pairing kecuali KrisHo & TaoLay.

Prolog :

" Nah mulai sekarang Kyungsoo dan eomma akan tinggal disini. Kyungsoo maukan? "

" Kyungsoo terserah pada eomma saja. Kalau eomma mau Kyungsoo juga mau. "

" Apa Kyungsoo ingin tinggal disini? Kalau Kyungsoo ingin tinggal disini, kita akan tinggal disini."

" Benarkah eomma? Kita akan tinggal disini? "

" Ne, apa kau senang? "

" Ne! Kyungsoo sangat senang eomma. Jika kita tinggal disini, kita tidak akan kesepian lagi eomma. "

* * *

" Baekhyunnie~ Luhannie~ mulai sekarang kalian akan mempunyai teman. "

" Benarkah appa? Kami akan mempunyai teman? "

" Ne, apa kalian senang? "

" Ne, kami sangat senang appa! "

* * *

" Hai, namaku Luhan. "

" Namaku Baekhyun, kami adalah saudara kembar. Siapa namamu? "

" N-Namaku K-Kyungsoo. "

" Kyungie ayo kita bermain boneka. Aku dan Luhannie punya banyak boneka yang lucu. Iyakan Luhannie? "

" Ne! Ayo! "

* * *

" Aku tidak akan pernah menerima mereka disini! Jadi jangan pernah berharap aku akan bersikap baik pada mereka! Karena aku sangat membenci mereka! "

" Sebenarnya aku juga ingin melakukan hal yang sama sepertimu. Tapi belum saatnya. "

" Kesakitan Yoona onnie harus dibalaskan! "

* * *

" Luhannie~ Kyungie~ apapun yang terjadi kita akan tetap bersahabat ne? "

" Ne! Kita akan selalu bersama selamanya. "

* * *

" Kejadian ini terulang lagi. Tidak pada kehidupan sang kakak tetapi terjadi pada kehidupan sang adik. Dimana semua yang menjadi miliknya direnggut secara paksa! "

* * *

" Kau boleh merebut segalanya yang menjadi milikku termasuk adikku. Aku tidak apa-apa. Tapi jika kau merebut apa yang menjadi milik adikku aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu! "

* * *

" Kau akan appa kirim ke asrama. Disana kau akan diajarkan bagaimana bersikap baik. "

" Tidak appa! Aku tidak setuju! Aku tidak ingin berpisah dengan Luhannie! "

* * *

" Aku sangat membencimu! Karena kau,sekarang Luhannie harus berada di asrama. Karena kau aku harus terpisah dengan saudari kembarku! "

" Sekarang aku mengerti kenapa Luhan dan Vic mommy sangat membencimu. Karena kau dan ibumu sama saja! Sama-sama perebut milik orang lain!"

* * *

" Baekkie mau pergi kemana? "

" Jika Luhannie tidak ada disini, lalu untuk apa Baekkie tinggal disini? Baekkie akan ikut Vic mommy tinggal di Paris. "

" A-apa? "

* * *

" Aku kembali. Aku akan membalas perbuatannya! "

" Ayo kita lakukan! "

* * *

" Sekarang apa lagi? Kau menginginkannya? "

" Baiklah. Aku akan memberikannya dengan syarat kau dan ibumu harus pergi dari kehidupan kami selamanya! "

* * *

" Aku tidak mengerti kenapa mereka sangat membenciku. Apa aku melakukan kesalahan? "

* * *

" Kesalahan terbesarmu adalah kau memasuki kehidupan kami. Saat kau mulai memasuki kehidupan kami, disitulah penderitaanmu dimulai. "

* * *

" Aku sangat membenci ikatan ini! Karena sebuah ikatan terkutuk ini, aku hidup dalam penderitaan! Hidupku bagai neraka! "

* * *

.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Hy reader-nim ^^

Sebelumnya aku minta maaf karena ff ini kuhapus.

Karena yg kemarin ceritanya agak gk srek sama jadi aku post ulang.

Dengan cast yg sama tapi alur yg berbeda.

Maaf udah buat kalian bingung.

Aku janji ini yg terakhir kalinya. Gk bakal aku hapus lagi.

Semoga yg ini gk ngecewain ne?

* * *

Akhir kata *salam bow* review juseyo ^^


	2. Chapter 2 : Pertemuan

Pertemuan

Tittle : A Bond

Cast :

Xi ( Byun ) Baekhyun

Xi Luhan

Do Kyungsoo

Other Cast :

All Member EXO

Kyuhyun SJ

Seohyun SNSD

Victoria f(x)

Genre : Family, Romance, Friendship, School Llife, Drama.

Summary : " Baekhyunnie~ Luhannie~ mulai sekarang kalian akan mempunyai teman. Apa kalian senang? " " Benarkah appa? Kami sangat senang. " " Hai Namaku Luhan. " " Namaku Baekhyun. Kami adalah saudara kembar. Siapa namamu? " " Namaku Kyungsoo. " " Semoga kita akan selalu bersama ne? " " Ne! "

Warning : Genderswicth, Typo, Alur Campuran, Bahasa Campuran, Offical Pairing kecuali KrisHo & TaoLay.

* * *

*** HAPPY READING ***

* * *

" Nah mulai sekarang Kyungsoo dan eomma akan tinggal disini. Kyungsoo maukan? " Tanya seorang pria dewasa pada gadis kecil bermata bulat yang berkedip polos itu.

" Kyungsoo terserah pada eomma saja. Kalau eomma mau Kyungsoo juga mau. " kata gadis kecil bernama Kyungsoo itu sambil menatap sang eomma dengan mata polosnya.

Wanita dewasa yang sedang ditatap oleh Kyungsoo pun tersenyum dan menunduk untuk mensejajarkan tubuhnya pada tubuh kecil Kyungsoo. " Apa Kyungsoo ingin tinggal disini? Kalau Kyungsoo ingin tinggal disini, kita akan tinggal disini. " kata wanita itu lembut sambil mengusap sayang rambut hitam dan panjang Kyungsoo yang terurai.

" Benarkah eomma? Kita akan tinggal disini? " Tanya Kyungsoo dengan mata berbinar yang dibalas anggukan oleh sang eomma. " Apa kau senang? "

" Ne! Kyungsoo sangat senang eomma. Jika kita tinggal disini, kita tidak akan kesepian lagi eomma. " kata Kyungsoo ceria.

Sedangkan pria dewasa dan wanita dewasa itu hanya tertawa melihat tingkah menggemaskan Kyungsoo kecil. Lalu wanita dewasa itu menatap pria dewasa yang berada disebelahnya. " Apa ini tidak apa-apa Kyuhyun-ah? Bagaimana kalau Seohyun tidak menyukainya? " Tanya wanita dewasa itu.

" Aku sudah membicarakan ini dengan Seohyun dan ia menerima hal itu. Dan ia juga bilang dengan hadirnya Kyungsoo, Luhan dan Baekhyun pasti sangat senang dan tidak terlalu mengingat kedua saudaranya berada di Perancis. Kau tau sendirikan kalau mereka berempat sangat dekat Sunny noona. " jelas Kyuhyun.

" Lalu bagaimana dengan Victoria? " Tanya Sunny lagi.

Kyuhyun menghela napas. " Entahlah. Sepertinya ia tidak akan menyukai ini. Tapi semoga saja, seiring berjalan waktu ia akan mengerti. " kata Kyuhyun lagi.

" Semoga saja Kyuhyun-ah. " kata Sunny.

" Ayo kita masuk. " ajak Kyuhyun untuk memasuki rumah mewah itu.

" Aku pulang Seohyun-ah! " kata Kyuhyun.

Mereka memasuki rumah mewah itu. Kyungsoo dengan ekspresi polosnya hanya berkata 'wah' saat melihat benda yang menurutnya menarik.

" Selama datang. " sambut seorang wanita cantik dari dalam rumah itu.

" Sunny onnie apa kabar? Aku sangat merindukanmu. " kata Seohyun yang langsung memeluk Sunny dengan erat.

" Aku juga Seohyun-ah. Lama sekali rasanya tidak bertemu denganmu. " kata Sunny balas memeluk Seohyun.

" Ne onnie. Aku sangat senang saat Kyuhyun oppa bilang jika kau dan Kyungsoo akan tinggal disini. Rumah ini akan semakin ramai dengan adanya kalian. " kata Seohyun.

" Seohyun-ah dimana anak-anak? Aku tidak melihat mereka dari tadi. " kata Kyuhyun.

" Kami disini appa. " sahut sebuah suara membuat semua orang yang ada diruangan itu mengalihkan pandangan mereka keasal suara itu. Dan Nampak dua sosok mungil itu berlari kecil menghampiri sang appa.

" Aigoo jangan berlari Luhannie, Baekhyunnie nanti kalian terjatuh. " peringat Seohyun namun tidak dihiraukan oleh dua sosok mungil itu. Seohyun hanya geleng-geleng melihat tingkah kedua anaknya itu.

" Appa! " seru kedua sosok gadis mungil itu sambil memeluk Kyuhyun erat.

" Merindukan appa eoh? " goda Kyuhyun pada kedua anaknya.

" Ne! Appa kemana saja? Appa pergi lama sekali. Baekkie dan Lulu rindu appa. " celoteh gadis mungil berambut coklat gelap.

" Ne! Ne! Kami sangat rindu appa. Appa jangan pergi lagi ne? " sahut gadis mungil yang lain.

" Baiklah. Appa tidak akan pergi lagi. " kata Kyuhyun.

" Yaksok? " Tanya kedua gadis mungil itu kompak.

" Ne yaksok. " jawab Kyuhyun sambil mencium kedua pipi anak-anaknya membuat mereka tertawa gembira.

Seohyun yang melihat interaksi Kyuhyun dan anak-anaknya hanya tertawa. " Yeobo, apa kau tidak ingin mengenalkan seseorang pada mereka? " potongnya.

" Oh ya, hampir saja lupa. " kata Kyuhyun sambil menepuk keningnya. Seohyun yang melihat itu hanya menggelangkan kepalanya dengan tingkah suaminya sedangkan Luhan dan Baekhyun menatap mereka dengan pandangan penasaran yang menggemaskan.

" Kenapa appa menepuk kening appa? " Tanya Baekhyun polos.

" Aniya Baekkie. Appa lupa mengenalkan seseorang pada kalian. "

" Siapa appa? " Tanya Luhan.

" Sebentar. Kyungsoo-ah kemarilah. " kata Kyuhyun yang dituruti oleh Kyungsoo.

" Baekhyunnie~ Luhannie~ mulai sekarang kalian akan mempunyai teman. " kata Kyuhyun membuat kedua gadis mungil itu berbinar.

" Benarkah appa? Kami akan mempunyai teman? " Tanya Baekhyun.

" Ne, apa kalian senang? " Tanya Kyuhyun.

" Ne, kami sangat senang appa! " sahut Baekhyun yang diangguki oleh Luhan. Kemudian mereka menghampiri Kyungsoo yang masih menatap mereka polos.

" Hai, namaku Luhan. " kata Luhan memperkenalkan diri.

" Namaku Baekhyun, kami adalah saudara kembar. Siapa namamu? " Tanya Baekhyun ceria.

" N-Namaku K-Kyungsoo. " jawab Kyungsoo malu-malu.

" Kyungie ayo kita bermain boneka. Aku dan Luhan punya banyak boneka yang lucu. Iyakan Luhannie? " ajak Baekhyun yang diangguki Luhan dengan semangat.

Dan sikembar pun menarik tangan Kyungsoo menuju kamar mereka untuk bermain boneka bersama.

Ketiga orang dewasa yang melihat hal itu hanya terkekeh. " Onnie ayo aku tunjukkan kamarmu. " ajak Seohyun.

" Seohyun-ah, aku akan kembali ke kantor karena appa sudah menungguku. Aku pergi. " pamit Kyuhyun.

" Ne, hati-hati. " kata Seohyun yang dibalas anggukan oleh Kyuhyun lalu menghilang dibalik pintu.

* * *

" Kenapa 'mereka' tinggal disini? " sebuah suara dingin terdengar membuat Seohyun yang sedang sibuk dengan masakannya, mengalihkan pandangan kearah asal suara itu.

" Maksud onnie adalah Sunny onnie dan Kyungsoo? " Tanya Seohyun

" Tanpa kusebut namanya kau pasti sudah tau dengan jelas. " balas suara itu sinis.

Seohyun tidak menghiraukan nada sinis itu. " Kyuhyun oppa yang mengajak mereka tinggal disini. "

" Dan kau setuju? " Tanya pemilik suara itu.

" Ne. Aku sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan Sunny onnie lagipula anak-anak juga senang dengan hadirnya Kyungsoo dirumah ini, bukankah rumah ini akan menjadi ramai kembali? " kata Seohyun.

" Apa kau sudah gila Seo Joh Yun?! Kau menyetujui mereka tinggal disini?! "

" Memangnya kenapa Victoria onnie? Bukankah hal itu bagus? " Seohyun menatap Victoria bingung.

Victoria menghela napas kasar." Kenapa? Kau tanya kenapa? Apa kau ingin hal yang sama terulang kembali? Kau ingin mengulanginya lagi? " Tanya Victoria dengan nada yang meninggi.

Raut wajah Seohyun berubah menjadi dingin. Tidak ada lagi senyum hangat di wajah cantiknya. " Aku tidak membiarkan hal yang sama terjadi lagi onnie. Aku akan menjaga keluargaku bagaimanapun caranya. "

" Terserah kau. Aku sudah memperingatkanmu. Dan jujur saja, sampai kapanpun aku tidak pernah menerima mereka dirumah ini. Jadi jangan berharap aku akan bersikap baik pada mereka. " kata Victoria lalu melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan dapur itu.

Sementara Seohyun masih terpaku ditempatnya. " Sebenarnya aku juga ingin melakukan hal yang sama onnie. Tapi belum saatnya. Kesakitan Yoona onnie akan kubalaskan. " gumamnya dingin.

* * *

Skip Time …

Suara tawa mewarnai acara makan malam keluarga itu. Mereka semua tertawa bahagia mendengar celotehan sikembar yang polos.

" Appa apa Kyungie akan bersekolah disekolah kami juga? " Tanya Baekhyun.

" Apa Baekkie dan Hannie ingin Kyungsoo bersekolah disekolah kalian? " Tanya Kyuhyun kembali.

Baekhyun malah memandang Luhan yang berada disebelahnya. " Hannie bagaimana? " tanyanya.

" Hannie terserah Baekkie saja. Kalau Baekkie mau Hannie juga mau. " balas Luhan kalem.

" Ne appa! Kami ingin Kyungi bersekolah disekolah kami. " kata Baekhyun antusias membuat ketiga orang dewasa yang berada disana tersenyum geli melihat tingkahnya.

" Vic mommy! " panggil Luhan yang melihat Victoria berjalan melewati mereka hendak menuju dapur.

Victoria menghentikan langkahnya saat Luhan memanggilnya dan menoleh kearah Luhan.

" Mommy kenapa tidak ikut makan malam bersama? " Tanya Luhan.

" Ne, kenapa Vic mommy tidak makan malam? " Baekhyun ikut bertanya.

Sedangkan Victoria tersenyum lembut menatap sikembar yang sudah ia anggap anaknya sendiri. " Mommy hanya sedang tidak enak badan changie jadi mommy tidak ikut makan malam. Mian ne? " kata Victoria lembut.

Sikembar membulatkan matanya lucu." Mwo? Mommy tidak enak badan? Kenapa tidak bilang pada kami mommy jadi kami akan menemani mommy. " kata Luhan.

" Ne mommy. Kenapa mommy tidak bilang pada kami? Jadi kami bisa merawat mommy. " kata Baekhyun polos.

Victoria terkekeh pelan mendengar perkataan sikembar." Aniya. Mommy tidak ingin mengganggu kalian bermain. Mommy akan kembali kekamar dan beristirahat. " kata Victoria dan ia pun kembali kekamarnya yang berada di lantai dua tanpa memperdulikan keberadaan yang lainnya.

Victoria menatap selembar foto yang berada ditangannya dengan pandangan sendu.

" Apakah hal yang sama akan terulang kembali Yoona-ya? Aku tidak ingin mereka merasakan hal sama seperti yang pernah kalian alami. "

" Kalian sudah pernah merasakan rasa sakit itu. Aku saat itu sangat ingin membantu kalian tapi aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk kalian. Maafkan aku. "

Victoria menatap sedih foto sesaat kemudian sorot matanya berubah menjadi dingin.

" Tidak. Aku tidak akan membiarkan hal yang sama terjadi lagi. Aku tidak akan membiarkannya. Aku akan membalaskan rasa sakit kalian. "

* * *

Skip Time …

Keesokkan harinya …

" Ayo appa kita harus cepat berangkat. Baekkie tidak sabar memperkenalkan Kyungie pada teman-teman kami. " kata Baekhyun dengan semangat sambil menarik tangan Kyuhyun dengan tidak sabaran.

" Ne appa, Luhannie juga tidak sabar. Appa lambat sekali. " Luhan ikut mengomel sambil ikut menarik tangan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tertawa geli melihat tingkah kedua putrinya itu. " Ne, ne. Ayo kita berangkat. " katanya sambil beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

" Ayo Kyungie. Kita akan pergi kesekolah. " kata Baekhyun sambil menggandeng tangan Kyungsoo.

" Yeobo kami berangkat ne? " pamit Kyuhyun pada Seohyun.

" Ne hati-hati dijalan. " balas Seohyun yang diangguki oleh Kyuhyun.

Kemudian mobil mewah itu pun melaju meninggalkan mansion mewah itu dengan kecepatan sedang.

" Appa apa Kyungie akan satu kelas denganku dan Luhannie? " Tanya Baekhyun memecah keheningan yang terjadi di mobil itu.

" Menurutmu? " Kyuhyun balik bertanya.

" Ne! Kami akan satu kelas. Benarkan Luhannie? " kata Baekhyun.

" Ne! Teman-teman kita pasti akan iri dengan kita. " sahut Luhan.

" Ne! Aku akan menunjukkan pada teman-teman kita kalau kita adalah sahabat yang paling bahagia di dunia ne Kyungie? " kata Baekhyun pada Kyungsoo yang berada di sebelah kirinya.

" Ne. " sahut Kyungsoo pelan.

Kyuhyun terkekeh geli mendengar celotehan si kembar. " Baiklah. Kalau begitu appa akan berbicara pada Seongsaenim kalian agar Kyungsoo satu kelas dengan kalian." Kata Kyuhyun.

" Benarkah appa ? " Tanya si kembar. Kyuhyun mengangguk pasti.

" Ne. Tentu saja appa akan menuruti semua keinginan anak-anak appa." Kata Kyuhyun.

" Yeaayy! Appa memang appa terbaik di dunia. Kami sayang appa. " kata si kembar kompak.

" Appa juga menyayangi kalian. " balas Kyuhyun.

* * *

Seoul Elementary School …

" Nah kita sudah sampai. Ayo turun Kyungie. Aku akan mengenalkanmu pada teman-temanku dan Luhannie. " kata Baekhyun dengan tidak sabar sambil menarik tangan Kyungsoo dengan semangat.

" Tunggu dulu Baekkie. Kyungsoo harus ikut appa untuk mengurus kepindahannya pada Seongsaenim." Cegah Kyuhyun.

" Yah! Kenapa Kyungie tidak bersama Baekkie dan Hannie? Baekkie tidak sabar untuk mengenalkannya pada teman-teman. " kata Baekhyun cemberut membuat Kyuhyun dan Luhan terkekeh. Sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya mengerjapkan matanya bingung.

" Sabar Baekkie. Kyungie harus bilang pada Seongsaenim dulu. " kata Luhan yang diangguki oleh Kyuhyun.

" Ne Luhan benar Baekkie-ya. Sekarang Baekkie dan Hannie pergi duluan ke kelas. Nanti Seongsaenim akan membawa Kyungsoo ke kelas kalian. " kata Kyuhyun.

" Baiklah. " turut Baekhyun dengan wajah yang masih cemberut yang sangat imut. Membuat Luhan gemas dan mencubit pipi chubby adik kembarnya itu.

Kemudian Luhan dan Baekhyun pergi menuju kelas mereka setelah berpamitan dengan Kyuhyun. Sementara Kyuhyun membawa Kyungsoo menuju ruang kepala sekolah di sekolah Baekhyun dan Luhan.

" Ayo Kyungsoo-ah kita akan mengurus kepindahanmu. " kata Kyuhyun sambil menggandeng tangan mungil Kyungsoo. Sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya menurut saja.

* * *

Tok ! Tok! Tok!

Suara ketukan pintu terdengar membuat orang yang berada di ruangan itu mengalihkan perhatiannya dari berkas yang ada diatas meja menjadi ke pintu masuk.. " Masuk. " ujarnya.

Cleck!

" Sajangnim, Cho Sajangnim ingin bertemu dengan anda. " kata salah satu bawahannya.

Orang itu mengerutkan dahinya mendengar perkataan bawahannya. " Ada apa dia menemuiku? " gumamnya pelan.

" Persilahkan dia masuk." Titahnya lagi.

" Baik Sajangnim! "

Beberapa saat kemudian terlihat Kyuhyun memasuki ruangan itu dengan menggandeng Kyungsoo.

" Annyeong. " sapa Kyuhyun.

Orang itu berdiri dari kursinya dan menghampiri Kyuhyun lalu mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan dengan Kyuhyun dan disambut oleh Kyuhyun.

" Lama tidak berjumpa hyung. Silahkan duduk " sambutnya.

" Terima kasih Jinki-ah. " kata Kyuhyun lalu mendudukan dirinya disofa yang ada diruangan itu. Kyungsoo hanya mengikuti dalam diamnya.

" Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu sejak si kembar masuk ke sekolah ini. " kata orang itu memulai pembicaraan.

" Kau benar. Tidak terasa sudah empat tahun mereka bersekolah disini. " kata Kyuhyun.

" Ne. Mereka sangat membanggakan sekolah ini dengan berbagai prestasi mereka. Walaupun mereka baru kelas empat tapi prestasi mereka sangat luar biasa. Aku yakin jika besar nanti mereka akan menjadi orang yang sukses mengingat bakat yang mereka miliki. " kata orang itu.

" Kau bisa saja Jinki-ah. " kata Kyuhyun sambil tertawa pelan.

" Tapi memang benar. Gen yang kalian turunkan pada anak-anak kalian memang luar biasa. Mereka generasi yang sangat sempurna menurutku. "

" Sudahlah Jinki-ah. Aku kesini bukan untuk mendengarkan celotehanmu mengenai anak-anakku. Tapi aku kesini untuk mendaftarkan Kyungsoo." Kata Kyuhyun kembali pada tujuan utamanya sambil menatap Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi diam.

" Kyungsoo? " Orang yang dipanggil Jinki oleh Kyuhyun itu mengerutkan dahinya mendengar nama asing yang disebutkan oleh Kyuhyun itu.

" Kyungsoo perkenalkan dirimu. " kata Kyuhyun yang segera dituruti oleh Kyungsoo.

" Annyeong haseyo. Kyungsoo imnida. " kata Kyungsoo kecil berdiri dari duduknya dan membungkuk hormat pada Jinki.

" Ne. Annyeong Kyungsoo-ah. Aigoo kau sangat imut. " kata Jinki gemas.

" Kyungsoo akan bersekolah disini. Apa kau bisa memasukannya dikelas yang dengan Baekhyun dan Luhan? Karena Baekhyun terus merengek untuk sekelas dengan Kyungsoo. " kata Kyuhyun lagi.

" Tentu saja bisa hyung. Kau tenang saja. Aku akan mengurus segala keperluannya selama ia bersekolah disini." Kata Jinki yakin.

" Aku mengandalkanmu Jinki-ah. "

" Ne hyung. Ngomong-ngomong. Bagaimana kau bisa bertemu dengan anak seimut Kyungsoo? " Tanya Jinki penasaran.

" Kyungsoo adalah anak dari Sunny noona. " jawab Kyuhyun.

Jinki membulatkan matanya mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun. " Benarkah? " tanyanya tidak percaya.

" Ne. Sekarang mereka tinggal dirumahku. " lanjut Kyuhyun lagi yang semakin membuat Jinki menganga tidak percaya.

" Apa Seohyun noona tidak marah? " Tanya Jinki lagi.

" Tidak. Bahkan dia sangat mendukung hal ini. Tapi tidak dengan Victoria noona. "

" Aku tidak heran jika Vic noona menolak mereka. Justru aku akan heran jika Vic noona menerima mereka. Mengingat ia sangat membenci 'mereka' " kata Jinki.

" Kau benar. Akan sangat aneh jika ia melakukan itu. " Kyuhyun mengangguk setuju.

" Ya sudah. Sekarang aku akan mengurus kepindahan Kyungsoo ke sekolah ini. Kau bisa meninggalkan hyung. Aku tau kau sangat sibuk. " kata Jinki lagi.

Kyuhyun bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berpamitan dengan Jinki dan kemudian menatap Kyungsoo. " Kyungsoo-ah sekarang kau bersama Seongsaenim ne? Abeoji akan pergi ke kantor. Kau jangan nakal ne? Jadilah anak yang pintar. " kata Kyuhyun sambil mengelus lembut surai hitam Kyungsoo.

" Ne Appa. " balas Kyungsoo. Kyuhyun memang meminta Kyungsoo untuk memanggilnya abeoji dan Kyungsoo hanya menurut saja.

" Baiklah aku pergi dulu. Terima kasih Jinki-ah, kau sudah membantuku banyak sekali. " kata Kyuhyun.

" Tidak masalah hyung. " balas Jinki. Setelahnya Kyuhyun pun melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan ruangan itu.

" Ayo Kyungsoo-ah kita akan mengurus keperluanmu. " kata Jinki.

* * *

" Luhannie kemana Kyungie? Kenapa lama sekali? " Tanya Baekhyun gelisah.

Luhan yang sedari tadi melihat tingkah Baekhyun hanya menghela napas pelan. " Sabar Baekhyunnie. Kyungie sebentar lagi pasti akan datang. Lagi pula bel masuk belum berbunyi. " kata Luhan untuk sekian kalinya menenangkan Baekhyun.

" Ne. " kata Baekhyun akhirnya.

" Baekhyunnie mana teman barumu itu? Katanya kau ingin menunjukkannya pada kami." dua orang anak laki-laki menghampiri Baekhyun dan Luhan.

" Tunggu dulu. Kyungie belum datang. " kata Baekhyun.

"Ck. Baekhyun hanya berbohong mengenai teman barunya itu. " sahut anak laki-laki lainnya.

" Ya! Aku tidak berbohong Jongin hitam jelek! Kyungie memang benar teman baru kami, iyakan Luhannie? " kata Baekhyun yang diangguki setuju oleh Luhan.

" Ne. Kami tidak berbohong. " kata Luhan membela Baekhyun.

" Kalian berbohong. Buktinya dia tidak ada disini sekarang. " kata anak laki-laki bernama Jongin itu.

" Kami tidak berbohong! Kyungie hanya belum datang. Dia pasti akan datang bersama Seongsaenim lihat saja nanti. " yakin Baekhyun.

" Aku tidak percaya. Sekali pembohong tetap pembohong. " ejek Jongin lagi.

" Kami tidak berbohong! " bantah Baekhyun lagi.

" Kalian berbohong! " balas Jongin tidak mau kalah.

" Kami tidak berbohong! "

" Kalian berbohong! "

" Tidak! "

" Iya! "

" Tidak! "

" Iya! "

" Kami tidak- "

" Baekkie Seongsaenim datang bersama Kyungie! " potong Luhan yang melihat Seongsaenim masuk bersama Kyungsoo yang mengikutinya di belakang.

" Eh? Mana? Mana? " Tanya Baekhyun cepat dan langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kearah pintu masuk kelas. Dan mata kecilnya berbinar melihat Kyungsoo masuk kedalam kelas. " Kyungie! " pekiknya senang.

Kyungsoo menoleh mendengar namanya dipanggil. " Hai Baekkie, Luhannie. " sapanya.

" Yeay! Kyungie sekelas denganku. Kau lihat Jongin aku tidak berbohongkan? Kyungie akan datang. " kata Baekhyun sambil menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek Jongin. Sedangkan Jongin hanya mendengus kesal.

" Sudah, sudah. Sekarang kalian kembali ke tempat duduk kalian, dan biarkan teman baru kalian memperkenalkan dirinya. " kata Lee Seongsaenim yang langsung dituruti oleh mereka.

Sedangkan Lee Seongsaenim hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah para anak didiknya.

" Nah Kyungsoo perkenalkan dirimu ne? " pinta Lee Seongsaenim yang diangguki oleh Kyungsoo.

" Ne Seongsaenim. " katanya.

Lalu Kyungsoo memusatkan pandangannya keseluruh siswa yang sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan penasaran kecuali Luhan dan Baekhyun.

" Annyeong haseyo. Do Kyungsoo imnida. Mohon bantuannya. " kata Kyungsoo dan menundukkan badannya sebentar dan kemudian menegakkannya kembali.

" Kyungsoo kau bisa duduk dibangku dibelakang Baekhyun. " tunjuk Lee Seongsaenim kearah bangku kosong yang berada dibelakang Baekhyun dan Luhan.

Kyungsoo mengangguk kemudian menuju bangku yang ditunjukkan oleh Lee Seongsaenim dan duduk dibangku itu.

Baekhyun dan Luhan yang berada didepannya membalikkan badan mereka. " Kyungie akhirnya kau datang juga. Aku lama sekali menunggumu tau. Nanti akan kukenalkan pada teman-temanku. " kata Baekhyun .

" Ne. Kau pasti akan senang berteman dengan mereka. " sahut Luhan.

" Ne. Gomawo chingu. " kata Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum membuat Luhan dan Baekhyun ikut tersenyum. Setelahnya mereka kembali kedepan untuk memperhatikan Lee Seongsaenim.

* * *

TBC …

* * *

Ini chapter 1 nya. Gimana? Apa ngebosenin?

Chap ini emang masih perkenalan aja. Jadi belum ada konfilk.

Dimohon bersabar ne?

* * *

Akhit kata *salam bow* review juseyo ^^


	3. Chapter 3 : Perubahan

Tittle : A Bond

Cast :

Xi ( Byun ) Baekhyun

Xi Luhan

Do Kyungsoo

Park Chanyeol

Oh Sehun

Kim Jongin

Other Cast :

All Member EXO

Kyuhyun SJ

Seohyun SNSD

Victoria f(x)

Taeyeon SNSD

BoA

Genre : Family, Romance, Friendship, School Llife, Drama.

Summary : " Baekhyunnie~ Luhannie~ mulai sekarang kalian akan mempunyai teman. Apa kalian senang? " " Benarkah appa? Kami sangat senang. " " Hai Namaku Luhan. " " Namaku Baekhyun. Kami adalah saudara kembar. Siapa namamu? " " Namaku Kyungsoo. " " Semoga kita akan selalu bersama ne? " " Ne! "

Disclaimer : THIS IS MY STORY! DON'T COPAS! CHANBAEK IS ONE!

Warning : Genderswicth, Typo, Alur Campuran, Bahasa campuran, Offical Pairing kecuali KrisHo & TaoLay.

* * *

***HAPPY READING ***

* * *

" Kami pulang! " Baekhyun, Luhan, dan Kyungsoo memasuki kediaman Xi dengan gembira. Kyuhyun yang berada dibelakang mereka hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah anak-anaknya.

" Selamat datang. " sambut Seohyun.

" Eomma! " pekik sikembar saat melihat sang eomma lalu berlari kecil menghampiri Seohyun dan kemudian memeluknya erat.

Greb!

" Aigoo jangan berlari changie. " kata Seohyun yang menangkap tubuh mungil kedua putrinya. Sedangkan sikembar hanya tersenyum menggemaskan.

" Eomma tau tidak, tadi di kelas Baekkie dan Hannie mendapat nilai paling tinggi saat pelajaran menggambar. Kami senang sekali. " celoteh Baekhyun.

" Ne eomma. Seongsaenim memberikan hadiah buku untuk kami. " sahut Luhan.

" Benarkah? " Tanya Seohyun yang diangguki antusias oleh sikembar. Sebenarnya mereka berceritapun Seohyun sudah mengetahuinya dari Kyuhyun dan para guru yang mengajar disekolah sikembar. Ia tidak heran jika mereka mendapat nilai tertinggi dikelas bahkan disekolah mereka karena memang sikembar memang sangat cerdas. Mereka sangat cepat menangkap sesuatu dan mempelajarinya dengan cepat juga.

" Ne eomma. Teman-teman kami memberikan ucapan selamat pada kami." Kata Luhan lagi.

" Lalu bagaimana hari pertama Kyungsoo disekolah? Apa berjalan lancar? Apa kau suka dengan sekolahnya Kyungie? " Tanya Seohyun pada Kyungsoo yang sedari diam.

" Ne imo. Kyungsoo suka dengan sekolahnya. Teman-teman Baekkie dan Hannie sangat baik. " kata Kyungsoo.

" Ne eomma. Mereka sangat senang dengan kedatangan Kyungie. Kecuali Jongin. Dia malah menjalihi Kyungsoo. " kata Baekhyun.

" Menjahili? Maksudmu? " Tanya Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi diam.

" Ne appa. Dia menjahili Kyungie dengan memasukan tikus mainan kedalam tas Kyungie dan membuat Kyungie menangis ketakutan. Dan Baekkie memukul kepala Jongin sebagai balasannya. " jawab Luhan.

Kyuhyun dan Seohyun hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala mereka mendengar tingkah anak teman mereka yang tidak pernah bisa akur dengan sikembar.

" Ya sudah. Sekarang kalian bertiga ganti baju dikamar ne? Eomma akan menyiapkan makan siang kalian. " kata Seohyun seraya beranjak dari tempatnya. Saat akan melangkahkan kakinya ia merasakan ada tarikan kecil dibajunya dan membuat ia menoleh.

" Imo dimana eomma Kyungsoo? " Tanya Kyungsoo sang pelaku penarikan itu

Seohyun tersenyum dan mensejajarkan tubuh dengan Kyungsoo.

" Eomma Kyungsoo sedang pergi berbelanja. Sebentar lagi juga ia akan pulang. Kyungsoo ganti baju bersama dengan Baekhyun dan Luhan ne? " kata Seohyun sambil mengelus pelan surai hitam legam Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengangguk patuh. " Ne imo. " turutnya dan kemudian menghampiri Luhan dan Baekhyun yang sedari tadi memanggilnya.

" Yeobo apa kau akan makan siang dirumah? " Seohyun mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Kyuhyun.

" Ani yeobo. Aku makan siang dikantor saja. " jawab Kyuhyun.

" Baiklah. Aku akan menyiapkannya agar kau bisa membawanya. " kata Seohyun sambil melangkahkan kakinya kedapur.

* * *

Luhan dan Baekhyun yang sudah berganti baju dengan baju santai berjalan kearah kamar Kyungsoo dan mengetuknya pelan. Walaupun Kyungsoo dan ibunya tinggal dirumah mereka, tapi mereka tidak mau seenaknya masuk kekamar orang lain yang berada dirumah mereka. Orang tua mereka sudah mengajarkan agar menghormati privasi orang lain.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

" Kyungie apa kau sudah selesai berganti baju? Apa kami boleh masuk? " Tanya Baekhyun.

Cleck!

" Ne. Masuklah Baekkie, Hannie. Aku sudah selesai kok. " kata Kyungsoo seraya mempersilahkan mereka masuk.

" Eommamu belum pulang Kyungie? " tanya Luhan yang tidak melihat Sunny dikamar itu.

" Sudah kok. Eomma sedang didapur membantu Seohyun imo menyiapkan makan siang. " kata Kyungsoo.

" Oh begitu." Angguk sikembar mengerti.

" Baekkie, Hannie, gomawo sudah menerima kami untuk tinggal disini. Keluarga kalian sangat baik sekali. " kata Kyungsoo.

" Kami juga senang karena kalian tinggal disini. Rumah ini sangat sepi setelah Kris oppa dan Tao pergi ke Paris. Dengan adanya kalian disini rumah ini akan ramai kembali. Benarkan Baekkie? " kata Luhan.

" Ne. Mulai sekarang Luhannie, Kyungie, apapun yang terjadi kita akan tetap bersahabat ne? " kata Baekhyun sambil memeluk Luhan dan Kyungsoo.

" Ne! Kita akan selalu bersama selamanya."

Itulah janji mereka bertiga. Namun siapa yang bisa menebak apa yang terjadi di masa depan? Mereka hanyalah anak-anak yang polos yang memikirkan segala sesuatu secara mudah. Mereka tidak tau apa yang akan mereka alami. Apa yang akan menimpa persahabatan mereka. Siapa yang tau?

* * *

Awalnya semua berjalan lancar dengan. Namun tidak akhir-akhir ini. Sikap orang tua mereka berubah. Itu menurut sikembar. Mereka tidak lagi mengutamakan kepentingan sikembar. Mereka selalu mendahulukan kepentingan Kyungsoo. Mungkin Baekhyun bisa memaklumi hal ini karena ia berpikir Kyungsoo membutuhkan appanya dalam beberapa hal. Sungguh pikiran yang polos. Namun tidak bagi Luhan. Bagi Luhan, Kyungsoo adalah perebut orang tua dan saudaranya. Menurut Luhan, Kyungsoo sudah membuatnya kesepian. Orang tua dan saudaranya tidak bisa berada disisi lagi melainkan selalu berada didekat Kyungsoo. Seperti saat ini misalnya. Ia ingin mengajak Baekhyun belajar bersama tetapi Baekhyun menolaknya dan berkata …

" Maaf Luhannie. Aku tidak bisa. Kyungsoo memintaku mengajarinya membuat puisi. "

" Baiklah. Tidak apa-apa. " kata Luhan kemudian menuju tempat appa dan eommanya yang sedang bersantai berdua karena Sunny sedang berada didapur.

" Appa, eomma, ajari aku ya? " pinta Luhan.

" Kau sudah besar Luhan. Kau bisa belajar sendirikan? " kata Kyuhyun.

" Ne changi. Luhan belajar sendiri saja ya? " Seohyun mengelus rambut Luhan lembut.

" Ne eomma. " jawabnya lirih. Lalu Luhan beranjak dari sana dan kembali kekamarnya dengan kepala yang menunduk.

Victoria yang melihat hal itu dari kejauhan menjadi kasihan dengan Luhan dan merasa kesal dengan sikap Kyuhyun dan Seohyun.

" Luhannie~ " panggil Victoria.

Luhan menoleh dan menghampiri Victoria. " Ne mommy? Ada apa? " Tanyanya pelan.

" Luhannie tidak belajar? " Tanya Victoria lembut sambil mengelus surai dark brown Luhan.

" Luhannie ingin belajar bersama Baekkie, tapi Baekkie sedang mengajari Kyungie. Appa dan eomma juga tidak bisa mengajari Luhannie. " jawab Luhan.

" Ya sudah. Luhannie belajar dengan mommy saja ne? " kata Victoria.

Mendengar perkataan Victoria, wajah Luhan yang murung berubah menjadi berbinar. " Benarkah mommy? " tanyanya ceria.

" Ne changi. Ayo kita belajar. " ajak Victoria sambil menggandeng tangan mungil Luhan.

" Ne mommy. " katanya semangat.

Sebelum beranjak dari sana, Victoria menoleh kearah ruang keluarga tempat Kyuhyun dan lainnya berkumpul.

' _Kalian sungguh keterlaluan pada Luhan Kyu. '_

* * *

Baekhyun melihat ke seluruh penjuru ruang keluarga dan tidak melihat saudari kembarnya, Luhan.

" Baekkie kau mencari apa? " Tanya Kyungsoo membuatnya tersadar dan menoleh kearah Kyungsoo. " Eung? Tidak. Aku tidak mencari apa-apa. " kata Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo mengangguk. " Begitu. Baekkie apa ini sudah benar? " Tanya Kyungsoo sambil menunjukkan hasil kerja pada Baekhyun.

" Coba sini Baekkie lihat. " kata Baekhyun mengambil buku Kyungsoo dan memeriksanya. " Ne Kyungie. Ini sudah benar. Kau hebat. " kata Baekhyun seraya mengacung jempolnya kearah Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tersenyum malu. " Gomawo Baekkie. Sekarang tugas rumahku sudah selesai semua. Ini semua karena bantuan Baekkie. " kata Kyungsoo.

" Ne Kyungie. " kata Baekhyun.

Kyuhyun, Seohyun, dan Sunny yang berada diruangan itu tersenyum mendengar percakapan mereka.

" Ya sudah. Baekkie kembali kekamar dulu ne?. " pamit Baekhyun yang diangguki oleh semua orang yang berada diruangan itu.

Ia pun melangkahkan menuju kamarnya dan Luhan. Setelah sampai dikamar mereka, ia tidak menemukan sosok Luhan. " Luhannie kemana? " gumamnya bingung. " Ah! Mungkin dikamar Vic mommy. Aku kesana saja. Aku ingin meminta maaf pada Luhannie. " katanya lagi dan kemudian beranjak menuju kamar Victoria yang tak jauh letaknya dengan kamar sikembar.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

" Vic mommy? " panggil Baekhyun sambil mengetuk pelan pintu kamar Victoria.

Cleck!

Pintu kamar itu terbuka oleh Victoria. " Baekkie? Ada apa? " Tanya Victoria

" Mommy, apa Luhannie ada didalam? " Tanya Baekhyun.

" Ne. Luhannie ada didalam. Dia sedang belajar. Baekkie mau ikut belajar? " tawar Victoria.

" Ne mommy. Baekkie juga mau minta maaf sama Luhannie karena tadi Baekkie menolak untuk belajar bersamanya. " kata Baekhyun lagi.

" Ya sudah. Baekkie masuk saja. " kata Victoria masuk kembali kedalam kamarnya dan diikuti oleh Baekhyun dibelakangnya.

" Siapa yang mengetuk pintu mommy? " Tanya Luhan tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya pada buku yang ada didepannya.

" Luhannie~ " panggil Baekhyun pelan.

Mendengar sebuah suara yang sangat dikenalnya memanggilnya membuat Luhan menoleh ke asal suara itu. Dan ia melihat Baekhyun sedang berdiri disampingnya sambil menunduk. Sedangkan Victoria hanya tersenyum geli melihat hal itu.

" Mau apa Baekkie kesini? Bukannya Baekkie sedang sibuk belajar dengan Kyungsoo? Baekkie bahkan menolak untuk belajar bersama Luhannie. " kata Luhan ketus sambil menatap kearah lain.

Mendengar nada suara Luhan yang ketus membuat mata Baekhyun berkaca-kaca. " Maafkan Baekkie, Luhannie. Sebenarnya Baekkie ingin belajar bersama Luhannie. Tapi eomma dan appa menyuruh Baekkie mengajari Kyungsoo. Baekkie hanya menuruti perkataan appa dan eomma saja. Jika Baekkie tidak mau mengajari Kyungsoo, appa dan eomma akan marah. " kata Baekhyun lirih.

Victoria menatap tidak percaya kearah Baekhyun saat selesai mendengar perkataan polos Baekhyun. ' Kenapa mereka tega sekali pada anak mereka sendiri? ' batin Victoria geram.

" Apa Luhannie mau memaafkan Baekkie? " Tanya Baekhyun pelan sambil menatap Luhan dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Luhan yang tidak tega melihat adik kembarnya yang menangis, segera memeluk Baekhyun. " Baiklah. Hannie terima maaf Baekkie tapi Baekkie jangan menangis ne? Hannie tidak suka melihat Baekkie menangis, Hannie jadi ikut sedih nanti. Baekkie mau Hannie sedih? " kata Luhan.

" Aniya. Baekkie tidak akan menangis. Baekkie tidak mau Hannie ikut sedih. " kata Baekhyun sambil menghapus airmatanya dan tersenyum menggemaskan membuat Luhan mencium pipi adik kembarnya gemas.

Seakan tersadar dengan sesuatu, Victoria pun memanggil mereka. " Luhannie~ Baekhyunnie~ "

Sikembar menoleh kearah Victoria. " Ne mommy? " jawab mereka.

" Ayo lanjutkan belajarnya. Nanti kalau sudah selesai belajarnya kita jalan-jalan, kalian mau? " Tanya Victoria yang segera diangguki sikembar.

" Ne mommy, kami mau. " kata sikembar semangat.

" Ya sudah. Kalau begitu cepat selesaikan belajar kalian. Nanti kita jalan-jalan ne? "

" Ne mommy. Ayo Baekkie kita lanjutkan belajarnya. " kata Luhan yang dibalas anggukan antusias dari Baekhyun.

" Ne! " serunya senang.

Victoria yang melihat pemandangan itu hanya tersenyum miris.

' _Mereka bahkan masih bisa tersenyum disaat mereka mengalami ketidakadilan oleh orang tua mereka sendiri. Bukankah mereka anak-anak yang kuat? '_

* * *

Kyuhyun, Seohyun, Sunny dan Kyungsoo sedang bersantai diruang keluarga sambil sesekali tertawa karena melihat tingkah lucu Kyungsoo. Seolah melupakan apa yang telah mereka perbuat pada sikembar.

" Aigoo Kyungsoo-ah kau lucu sekali sih. Eommoniem jadi gemas. " kata Seohyun.

" Ne. Kau benar Seohyun-ah. Aku juga gemas. " sahut Kyuhyun.

Sedangkan Sunny hanya tertawa mendengarnya. " Oh ya. Mana sikembar? Kenapa tidak berkumpul disini? " tanyanya yang sedari tadi tidak melihat sosok sikembar diruang tengah.

" Mungkin mereka sedang berada dikamar mereka. " kata Seohyun. Sunny mengangguk.

Beberapa saat kemudian sososk Victoria, Luhan, dan Baekhyun terlihat. Mereka bersiap-siap untuk pergi jalan-jalan. Dress bermotif bunga yang dikenakan sikembar membuat mereka terlihat cantik dan menggemaskan. Motif dress mereka sama namun yang membedakan hanya warnanya. Dress Luhan berwarna soft pink sedangkan Baekhyun berwarna soft purple.

" Kalian mau kemana? " Tanya Kyuhyun membuat langkah ketiga berhenti.

" Kami ingin jalan-jalan bersama Vic mommy, bolehkan appa? Kami sudah selesai belajar kok. " kata Baekhyun.

" Baiklah. Ajak Kyungsoo juga ne? " kata Kyuhyun.

" Tidak! Aku ingin membawa Luhan dan Baekhyun pergi ke tempat ibuku. Ibuku tidak akan suka jika aku mengajak anak orang lain kerumahnya. " tolak Victoria cepat.

" Benarkah mommy? Kita akan pergi ketempat halmeonie? " Tanya Luhan dan Baekhyun kompak.

" Ne changi. Kita akan pergi ketempat halmoeni, apa kalian senang? " kata Victoria.

" Ne mommy. Kami sangat senang. Kami sangat merindukan halmeonie. Lama sekali kita tidak pergi kesana. " kata Baekhyun.

" Ya sudah. Sekarang ayo kita pergi. " kata Victoria sambil menggandeng tangan sikembar tanpa memperdulikan Kyuhyun dan yang lainnya yang berada diruangan itu.

Mereka bertiga pun menghilang dibalik pintu. Dan semua orang berada diruangan itu terdiam melihat hal itu.

* * *

" Mommy benarkah kita akan pergi ketempat halmeonie? " Tanya Luhan saat mereka sudah berada didalam mobil.

" Ne mommy. Mommy tidak bohongkan? " Baekhyun ikut bertanya

Victoria tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan sikembar. " Tentu saja tidak changi. Apa selama ini mommy pernah berbohong pada kalian? " tanyanya.

" Aniya. " jawab sikembar kompak.

" Ya sudah sekarang kita berangkat ketempat halmeonie. " kata Victoria yang dibalas dengan seruan senang dari sikembar.

Ditengah perjalanan, sikembar menyanyi dengan gembira sedangakn Victoria tersenyum mendengar suara merdu sikembar.

" Vic mommy kenapa sikap appa berubah pada kami? Apa kami melakukan kesalahan? " Tanya Baekhyun tiba-tiba membuat Victoria menoleh kearahnya.

" Ne mommy. Kenapa appa terlihat hanya menyayangi Kyungsoo saja? Eomma juga seperti itu. Perhatian mereka hanya pada Kyungsoo saja. " kata Luhan ikut menyambung.

Senyuman Victoria yang tadinya mengembang perlahan memudar dan digantikan dengan raut datar diwajah cantiknya. " Entahlah changi. Mommy juga tidak tau. " jawabnya berbohong.

" Sejak appa mengangkat Kyungsoo menjadi adik kami, sikap appa mulai berubah. Appa hanya memperhatikan Kyungsoo saja. Aku benci itu." Kata Luhan lagi.

" Appa juga mulai memaksa Baekkie untuk terus menemani Kyungsoo saja. Padahalkan Baekkie ingin bersama dengan Luhannie. Dan jika Baekkie menolak, appa pasti akan marah. " Baekhyun berkata lirih.

Sedangkan Victoria hanya diam mendengarkan perkataan sikembar. Tangannya menggenggam setir mobil dengan erat. Sorot matanya menampakkan kemarahan yang luar biasa. ' Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan. Aku harus melakukan sesuatu. ' batinnya.

" Baekkie tenang saja. Mulai sekarang Luhannie akan membela Baekkie jika appa memarahi Baekkie karena Kyungsoo. Jadi Baekkie jangan takut ne? Luhannie selalu bersama Baekkie. " kata Luhan menenangkan adik kembarnya sambil memeluknya.

" Luhannie gomawo. Baekkie sayang Luhannie. " kata Baekhyun.

" Nado. " balas Luhan.

" Kalian tenang saja. Jika appa dan eomma kalian tidak menyayangi kalian, kan masih ada mommy yang sangat sayang pada kalian jadi kalian jangan sedih ne? " hibur Victoria.

" Ne mommy. " sahut keduanya.

' _Sepertinya aku harus melakukannya. '_

* * *

" Ada apa dengang Victoria noona? Kenapa sikapnya dingin sekali? " Tanya Kyuhyun setelah kepergian Victoria dan kedua anaknya.

" Entahlah. Tapi sepertinya dia sedang kesal. Biarkan saja. Nanti juga dia akan membaik sendiri. " kata Seohyun.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. " Kyungsoo-ah apa kau sudah selesai belajarnya? " Tanya Kyuhyun pada Kyungsoo.

" Sudah appa. Kyungsoo sudah selesai belajarnya dari tadi. Dan jika Baekkie tidak pergi tadi, Kyungsoo ingin mengajaknya bermain. " kata Kyungsoo.

" Sayangnya ia sudah pergi ketempat halmeonienya. Sepertinya dia sangat merindukan halmeonienya. Nanti jika dia sudah pulang kau ajak saja dia bermain ne? " kata Seohyun yang dibalas anggukan oleh Kyungsoo.

Sedangkan Sunny hanya tersenyum misterius mendengar perkataan Seohyun. Entah apa maksud senyum itu. Hanya dia yang tau.

* * *

Setelah sekitar 45 menit menempuh perjalanan, akhirnya mereka sampai disebuah mansion mewah milik neneknya sikembar. Setelah satpam membukakan pintu gerbang besar itu, mobil mereka pun memasuki halaman mansion yang sangat luas yang dipenuhi oleh bermacam-macam bunga.

" Yeayy! Akhirnya kita sampai dirumah halmeoni. " seru sikembar senang. Victoria tersenyum geli melihat tingkah sikembar yang lucu.

" Ayo kita turun." Kata Victoria.

Kemudian mereka turun dan dari mobil itu dan masuk kedalam rumah bergaya Eropa itu. Mata sikembar melihat keseluruh ruangan penjuru rumah itu dan melihat sang nenek yang sedang bersantai diruang tengah rumah itu.

" Halmeonie! " panggil sikembar begitu melihat sang nenek dan berlari kecil menghampirinya.

Sedangkan sang nenek yang sedang bersantai sedikit terkejut melihat dua sosok mungil cucunya yang tengah berlari menghampirinya.

" Baekhyunnie! Luhannie! Jangan berlari! Nanti kalian terjatuh. " tegur sang nenek namun tidak dihiraukan oleh sikembar. Sang nenek hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah aktif sikembar.

Greb!

" Halmeonie bogoshipo~ " kata sikembar begitu berada dalam pelukan sang nenek.

" Aigoo cucu halmeonie merindukan halmeonie eoh? " Tanya sang nenek.

" Ne! halmeonie. Kami sangaaat merindukan halmeonie. " kata sikembar kompak setelah melepaskan pelukan mereka dan duduk disisi kanan dan kiri sang nenek.

" Kalian hanya datang bertiga? Dimana appa dan eomma kalian? " Tanya Boa –sang nenek- heran.

Raut wajah sikembar berubah muram." Ne halmeonie. Appa dan eomma ada dirumah. " kata Luhan ketus sedangkan Baekhyun hanya diam.

Boa mengerutkan dahinya melihat perubahan ekspresi sikembar. " Kalian kenapa? " tanyanya.

Melihat suasana berubah menjadi tidak enak, Victoria mengalihkan pembicaraan. " Ah! Eomma apa Taeng ada? Kata sikembar, mereka sangat rindu pie apel buatan Taeng. " katanya.

Merasa ada yang tidak beres, Boa pun mengangguk setelah Victoria menatapnya nanti aku jelaskan- .

" Taeng ada didapur. Ia sedang menyiapkan makan siang. Luhannie, Baekhyunnie, kalian hampiri Taeng eomma dan minta buatkan pie apel padanya ne? " kata Boa membuat wajah sikembar yang tadinya muram menjadi cerah kembali.

" Benarkah halmeonie? " Boa mengangguk. " Ayo Baekkie kita kedapur. Kita temui Taeng eomma dan minta pie apel padanya. " kata Luhan yang dibalas anggukan semangat oleh Baekhyun.

Sikembar pun melangkahkan kaki mungil mereka menuju dapur rumah itu dan meninggalkan Victoria dan Boa diruang tengah.

" Jadi bisa kau jelaskan apa yang terjadi? " Tanya Boa setelah melihat sikembar menghilang dibalik pintu dapur.

" Sebenarnya … "

* * *

Seorang wanita berumur sekitar 25 tahunan terlihat sedang sibuk didapur. Ia terlalu fokus dengan masakan berbagai macam bahan masakan didepannya hingga ia tidak menyadari dua sosok mungil sedang menghampiri mereka.

" Taeng eomma! " panggil mereka.

" Aigoo! Baekhyunnie? Luhannie? Kalian mengagetkan eomma. " pekik wanita itu terkejut. Sedangkan kedua sosok mungil itu hanya tersenyum lucu.

Wanita yang dipanggil Taeng eomma oleh sikembar hanya menghela napas pelan melihat tingkah lucu sikembar kemudian ia mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan sikembar. " Kapan kalian datang eoh? Kalian tidak memberitahu eomma. " katanya.

Sikembar terkikir geli. " Mian ne eomma? Kami baru saja datang bersama Vic mommy. "

Wanita bernama lengkap Kim Taeyeon itu mengerutkan dahinya mendengar perkataan sikembar. " Memangnya appa dan eomma kalian tidak ikut? " Tanyanya.

" Tidak! " sahut sikembar cepat dengan nada ketus.

Taeyeon semakin mengerutkan dahinya tidak mengerti. ' Sepertinya ada yang tidak beres. ' batinnya.

" Eomma kami ingin makan pie apel buatan eomma. Kami sangat rindu pie apel buatan Taeng eomma. " kata Baekhyun menyadarkan lamunan Taeyeon.

" Ne eomma. Ayo buatkan untuk kami. Kami sangat ingin memakan pie apel buatan Taeng eomma. " kata Luhan.

" Baiklah. Eomma akan membuatkannya untuk kalian. Kalian bantu eomma menyiapkan bahannya ne? " kata Taeyon yang dibalas seruan senang sikembar.

* * *

Boa menatap tidak percaya kearah Victoria setelah mendengar penjelasan Victoria. Ia tidak menyangka jika Kyuhyun dan Seohyun bisa setega itu pada anak-anak mereka sendiri. " Aku tidak percaya ini. Bagaimana mereka bisa bersikap seperti itu pada anak mereka sendiri. Mereka lebih menyayangi anak orang lain dari pada anak mereka sendiri. " ujarnya masih tidak percaya.

" Maka dari itu aku membawa mereka kesini untuk menghibur mereka. " kata Victoria. Ia sudah menceritakan sikap Kyuhyun dan Seohyun selama ini termasuk kejadian tadi pada ibunya.

" Kita harus melakukan sesuatu agar kejadian yang sama tidak terulang lagi. " kata Victoria.

" Kau benar Qian-ah. Tapi pertama-tama eomma ingin melihat sendiri dan memastikannya. Untuk itu eomma akan menginap dirumah kalian untuk beberapa hari. " kata Boa

" Ne eomma. Eomma bisa melihatnya sendiri bagaimana 'dia' mencoba merebut milik orang lain menjadi miliknya. "

' _Setelah itu kita harus melakukannya. '_

* * *

" Kenapa kalian sangat suka pie apel? " Tanya Taeyeon pada sikembar tengah asyik memainkan tepung.

" Kami hanya menyukai pie apel buatan Taeng eomma saja kok. " kata Luhan.

" Benarkah? " Tanya Taeyeon

Baekhyun mengangguk. " Ne eomma. Pie apel buatan Taeng eomma adalah pie apel paling enak didunia. Benarkan Luhannie? " Luhan langsung mengangguk cepat menyetujui ucapan Baekhyun.

" Aigoo kalian sekarang sudah pandai merayu ne? " kata Taeyeon geleng-geleng. Sikembar hanya terkikik kecil.

" Eomma kapan Wendy dan Seulgi kembali ke Korea? Kami sangat merindukan mereka. " kata Baekhyun.

" Ne eomma. Dulu sebelum mereka pergi ke Kanada, kami selalu bermain bersama dengan Kris oppa dan juga Tao. Tapi sekarang mereka semua pergi ke Kanada jadi kami kesepian. " kata Luhan.

" Mereka belum bisa pulang sayang. Karena mereka masih sekolah. Mungkin liburan nanti mereka akan kesini. Atau kalian mau pergi kesana bertemu mereka bersama Taeong eomma? " tawar Taeyeon.

" Ne eomma! " sahut mereka serempak membuat Taeyeon tersenyum.

" Baiklah, sekarang kita lanjutkan membuat pienya ne? " Sikembar mengangguk.

" Taeyeon imo! " panggil seseorang membuat Taeyeon yang hendak melanjutkan kegiatannya terhenti dan menoleh.

Seorang anak laki-laki menghampiri mereka atau lebih tepatnya Taeyeon.

" Chanyeol? Kapan kau datang? " Tanya Taeyeon.

" Baru saja imo. Aku datang bersama eomma. " jawab anak laki-laki bernama Chanyeol itu.

" Benarkah? Sekarang dimana eommamu? " Tanya Taeyeon lagi.

" Eomma sedang mengobrol halmeonie dan Victoria imo diruang tengah. " jelas Chanyeol.

Sikembar menatap Chanyeol penasaran dan Taeyeon melihat hal itu. Ia hanya terkekeh pelan. " Baekhyunnie, Luhannie, kenalkan ini Chanyeol. Anak teman eomma. " kata Taeyeon.

" Dan Chanyeol, kenalkan ini sikembar Baekhyun dan Luhan keponakan imo yang sering imo ceritakan itu. " Taeyeon memperkenalkan sikembar pada Chanyeol.

" Annyeong aku Chanyeol. " kata Chanyeol memperkenalkan diri.

" Annyeong Chanyeol-ah, aku Luhan dan ini adikku Baekhyun. Kau bisa memanggilnya Baekkie. " kata Luhan memperkenalkan dirinya dan adiknya. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya diam dan bersembunyi dibelakang tubuh Luhan.

" Baekkie kenapa kau berada dibelakangku? Ayo salaman sama Chanyeol. " Tanya Luhan heran.

" Aniya Lu. Aku tidak mau. Aku takut. " kata Baekhyun lirih.

Luhan menatap bingung Baekhyun. " Kenapa Baekkie takut? Baekkie takut pada siapa? " tanyanya.

" Baekkie takut sama dia karena tubuhnya tinggi seperti raksasa. Raksasakan jahat Luhannie jadi Baekkie takut kalau dia akan berbuat jahat pada Baekkie. " kata Baekhyun polos.

Mendengar perkataan polos Baekhyun membuat Taeyeon tertawa geli. Sedangkan Luhan hanya terdiam melongo dan Chanyeol yang terkekeh pelan. Baekhyun menatap Taeyeon bingung.

Setelah beberapa saat tawa Taeyeon telah berhenti. Ia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan menghampiri Baekhyun yang menatapnya bingung. " Baekkie sayang, dengarkan eomma ne? Raksasa itu tidak ada. Chanyeol bukan raksasa. Tubuhnya memang tinggi tapi dia bukan raksasa. Chanyeol adalah anak yang baik, jadi Baekkie tidak perlu takut ne? "

" Benarkah eomma ? " tanya Baekhyun.

" Ne. Chanyeol adalah anak baik. Benarkan Chanyeol? " Taeyeon menatap Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengangguk. " Ne. Kau tidak perlu takut padaku. Aku bukan raksasa kok. Tubuhku memang tinggi seperti appaku. " kata Chanyeol.

" Baekkie dengar sendirikan? Sekarang Baekkie minta maaf sama Chanyeol ne karena Baekkie sudah mengatakan Chanyeol raksasa. Nanti Chanyeol marah lo kalau Baekkie tidak minta maaf. " kata Taeyeon sambil mengelus rambut Baekhyun lembut.

" Baekkie akan minta maaf sama Chanyeol. Baekkie tidak mau Chanyeol marah. " kata Baekhyun cepat. Ia pun menghampiri Chanyeol yang berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya.

" Eum … Chanyeol? " panggil Baekhyun pelan dengan tangan yang memilin ujung baju. Chanyeol yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum geli. " Ne? " balasnya.

" Baekkie minta maaf ne karena mengatakan Chanyeol raksasa. " kata Baekhyun.

" Ne, tidak apa-apa kok. Karena Baekkie cantik dan imut, aku memaafkanmu. " balas Chanyeol gemas sambil mencubit pipi chubby.

" Appo~ " ringis Baekhyun. " Benarkah Chanyeol memaafkan Baekkie? " tanyanya lagi. Chanyeol hanya mengangguk sebagai balasan.

" Gomawo Chanyeollie~ mulai sekarang kita berteman ne? " kata Baekhyun sambil menyodorkan tangan mungilnya untuk berjabat tangan.

" Ne, kita berteman. " balas Chanyeol sambil menyambut tangan mungil Baekhyun. Baekhyun tersenyum manis membuat Chanyeol ikut tersenyum.

Taeyeon dan Luhan yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum lembut.

' _Senyuman itu tidak akan pernah aku biarkan luntur. Aku akan selalu menjaga senyumanmu Baekkie. Ini janjiku padamu. '_

' _Semoga kau selalu bahagia Baekkie sayang. Ini doaku untukmu Baekkie sayang. '_

" Biar eomma yang akan menyelesaikan ini. Kalian bertiga main saja ditaman belakang. Nanti kalau pie apelnya sudah siap, eomma akan memanggil kalian. " kata Taeyeon yang diangguki oleh mereka bertiga.

" Ayo Baekkie, Chanyeol, kita main ditaman belakang. " ajak Luhan yang diangguki oleh Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

Setelanya ketiganya menghilang dibalik pintu yang menghubungkan dapur dengan taman belakang.

" Ada-ada saja anak-anak itu … " kata Taeyeon pelan lalu melanjutkan kegiatannya.

* * *

TBC …

* * *

Annyeong reader-nim ^^

saya kembali membawa chapter 2 mian kalau update nya agak lama ^^

buat yg sudah review gomawo *bow

chap ini udah dimulai konfilknya walaupun masih sedikit.

buat yg nanya vic & sunny itu siapanya kyu, akan dijelasin seiring berjalannya cerita jadi tetap sabar ne?

* * *

akhir kata *salam bow* review juseyo ^^


End file.
